La universidad Ottawa
by InstintoOmega90
Summary: Humphrey Foust con la edad de 18 años tendrá un cambio de vida radical,se irá a la universidad pero no cualquier universidad, si no la universidad Ottawa, así es se irá de su hogar Jasper para ahora vivir en Ottawa y empezar su propia vida sólo, acompañamos para ver qué es de Humphrey que ahora estará solo
1. Chapter 1

La Universidad Ottawa

BUENO QUE TENEMOS AQUI... NADA MAS Y MADA MENOS QUE UNA NUEVA HISTORIA, PENSARAN QUE ME ESTOT COPIAMDO DE OTRO FIC (no podia estra mas claro wey, solo le cambiaste el titulo cabron) BUENO SI USTEDES PIENSAN ESO... NO TODA ESTA HISTORIA ES MI MISMO, NO ME ESTOY COPIANDO DE OTRO FIC, QUE EL AUTOR DEL FIC QUE ESTOY MENCIONANDO... (si no saben al fic que me estoy refiriendo... pues... muerete) EL CASO ES QUE AL AUTOR ZERO LO RESPETO MUCHO Y ESPERO QUE NO SE DEGE ENGAÑAR SOLO POR EL TITULO Y DIGA "este wey ya se copio de mi historia solo por que no actualize" BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENSEMOS!

Dia de Cruda.

P.V

-Me empesaba a despertar y en el momento que abri mis ojos fui cejado por la luz del sol y un inmenso dolor de cabeza, al igual una senzacion de beber mas de 9 litros de agua me invadio haciendo que gimiera de dolor-Ahhhhhhh... maldita sea... la primera y ultima vez que tomo, MALDICION!- Me dije a mi mismo mientras ponia una pata en mi cabeza y la otra en - Ahhhh lo bueno que las clases empiezan mañana y hoy no- Suspire de alivio- Bueno... es mejor que me bañe apesto y casi mas de puro alcohol, valla que la graduacion se salio de control- Me dije a mi mismo mientras recordaba la hace unas horas... eran exactamente las 12:45 pm y la "fiesta" si se puede decir, ya que en vez de graduacion fue una despida de soltero estilo ala Mexicana- Bueno tengo que hacer muchas cosas tengo que terminar de empacar mia cosas para salir de Jasper e ir a, Ottawa, un cambio de vida radical- Me dije a mi mismo mientras me paraba y salia de mi habitacion y encaminarme al baño, pero me encontre con alguien que no me esperaba encontrar... mi MADRE!?, no podia creerlo mi madre estaba caminando hacia aca y no sabia que estaba CRUDO, llege alas 4:23 am y el que me recibio fue mi padre... bueno mi PADRASTRO, un tanto enojado pero me prometio no decirle a mi madre, solo podia esperar el tremendo castigo o algo peor...-

Madre?- Estaba de camino a mi habitacion pero en el trayecto me encontre con mi Hijo, pude notar que caminaba chueco y se tambaliaba y tenia una cara de cansancio extremo, ya pude esperarlo y me termine durmiendo alas 12:15 am- Hijo que tienes te ves horrible cariño- Le dije mientras me acercaba pero a paso pude respirar un exeso de alcohol, mi cara cambio de preocupacion a enojo y desepcion... se habia EMBORRACHADO!?- Humphrey Foust que es lo que estabas pensando, acaso estas loco emborracharte en tu graduacion de esa manera!...- Le dije mientras me ponia enfrente de el, vi como reacciono desepcionado de el mismo ya que no sabes como te comportas cuando estas bajo el efecto del alcohol, pudo cometer demasiadas estupideses... lo unico que hice fue abrasarlo, aunque fue dificil, soportar ese olor desagradable de alcohol y repucnante- Tranquilo hijo todo esta bien... ven te ayudo a llegar al baño para que te bañes- Le dije mientras lo ayuda a caminar-

Humphrey: Es donde me dirigia madre- Le dije con dificultad por el dolor de mi cabeza... mas bien migraña, de esas que ni el exorsista te la quita, al igual que mi cuerpo, sentia como si hubiera corrido El giro d 'italia 2 veces-

Made de Humphrey: Veia como me habia respondido, la verdad me preocupo por dentro... pero por seria- Y por curiosidas... que clase de bebidas tomaste Humphrey?- Le pregunte un poco seria-

Humphrey: El solo recordar o incluso decir ALCOHOL iso que mi cabeza me diera mas vueltas delo que ya estaba,.provocando una sensacion desagradable en mi estomago y que pronto paso al esofago y de ahi ala laringe... era...- Buahhhhhh buahhhhh "cof" "cof" buahhhhh "cof"

Madre de Humphrey: Habia empesado a notar sus repentinas naucias lo que hizo que me preocupara y esmpantara, note como se empeso a tambaliar y antes de caer de rodillas... vomito en el pasillo antes de llegar al baño- NOOOOOO!...tendre que limpiar- Suspire- Por lo menos estaras mejor- Le dije con una risita-

Humphrey: A le hacia falta una lavada madre- Le dije un poco relagado y con una su ultimo comentario-

Madre de Humphrey: Me rei de su reaccion- Bueno hijo es mejor que tedes prisa- Le dije-

Humphrey: Tienes razon madre, tengo demasiadas cosas por hacer... un pregunta madre ?

Madre de Humphrey: Ya la hiciste hijo- Me rei entre dientes-

Humphrey: Me rei de su comentario- Bueno otra pregunta-

Madre de Humphrey: Adelante- Le dije-

Humphrey: Mi padre termino de arreglar el auto?- Le pregunte esperanzado-

Madre de Humphrey: Tendras que verlo tu mismo... PERO antes bañate que apestas hijo- Le dije en tono de broma-

Humphrey: Cuando dijo eso me dio mucha alegria, ya que ese auto fue de mi abuelo y de ahi paso a mi padre y ahora toca que pase a mis manos- Esta bien madre me apresurare- Le dije mientras entreaba al baño y empesaba a desvestirme dejando al descubierto mi abdomen marcado al igual que mis brazos y piernas, igual de marcados y grandes, pero no tanto algo intermedio, me meti ala regadera y la abri, dejamdo que el agua fria corriera rapidamente por todo mi cuerpo y sintiendome mas relagado, me encantaba bañarme con agua fria en la mañana... bueno tarde, pero me falto algo MUSICA, saque mi mano, la seque y puse en mi telefono la primera cancion, la cual era YOU SPIN ME ROUND de Dead or Alive-

7 MINUTOS DESPUES...

Humphrey: Habia terminado de bañarme lo mas rapido que pude,tome la toalla que estaba en el tubo alado del espejo, empese a secarme,.luego de unos minutos estaba seco y cubri la parte baja del abdome para luego sali y tomar rumbo a mi cuarto y en el transcurso me encontre con mi madre limpiando el desastre de hace unos instantes- Lo siento madre... por lo ocurrido

Madre de Humphrey: No te preocupes hijo esto me paso algunas veces con tu padre... solo que en la planta de abajo no en el segundo...- Le dije mientras me paraba y me secaba el sudor de mi frente- Por cierto... no te demores, tengo que volver a calentar el desayuno... bueno mejor dicho comida, son las... 1:43 pm, bueno no te molesto mas hijo, vistete rapido- Le dije mientras y bajaba por las escaleras-

Humphrey: Cuando vi que se alego corri hacia mi habitacion y la cerre, me quite la tualla y empese a buscar entre los cajones mi ropa interior,.no tarde en encontrarla y un boxer de color azul marino de ahi busque mis calcetines y me los puse, tome un short de mezclilla azul claro y me lo puse, tome mi cinturon de cuero y empese a atarmelo al short, luego busque en otro cajon y encontre una camisa de mangas cortas que era de Yety Bikes y me la puse, desodorante y un poco de colonia, tome mi Smart Wach mi Mobil y sali corriendo de mi habitacion, baje las escaleras lo mas rapido que pude y a los 4 escalones salte, por poco choco contra el mueble de la television- Listo mama... que preparo de comer- Le pregunte curioso mientras olia ese mangar que estaba preparando mi mama-

Madre de Humphrey: Toda via no comeras hijo...- Le dije-

Humphrey: Me quede intrigado en lo que me dijo... que no COMER... a caso perdio la cabeza... pero luego di una olfateada en el comedor y entendi lo que me dijo-

Madre de Humphrey: Primero... tienes que desayunar hijo- Le dije con una risita al final por su exprecion-

mama... ya es tarde... son las 2:00 pm, no cree que es mejor comer?

Madre de humphrey: Bueno si tu lo dices... creo que tirare los wafles que te hice- Le dije mientras le mostraba los wafles y los quitaba de su vista y empesaba a poner mi pie en una placa, haciendo que la tapa del bote de basura se abriera-

Humphrey: Sabia que habia cometido una estupides... WAFLES no hace mucho que no los comia, por eso me levante de la mesa lo mas rapido posible y camine un poco rapido para asi extender mi mano y detener el plato donde estaban los wafles- Ufffff casi serca... no lo cree?- Le dije a mi madre con una risita-

Madre de Humphrey: Sabes que siempre obtengo lo que sea hijo- Le dije con una risita-

Humphrey: Me rei de su comentario...asi son las madres siempre ocupan todo a tu contra y obtienen lo que sea ¿quien lo diria? no?- Ahhhhhh es cierto- Suspire-

2 HORAS DESPUES...

P.V HUMPHREY...

-Habian pasado ya 2 horas desde que acabe de desayunar y comer... al mismo tiempo... no me culpo, tenia mucha hambre, casi todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de alcohol por lo que tube que tomar jugo natural de naranja, supo horrible el jugo estaba amargo y casi vomito otra vez en la mesa... hoy era miercoles... miercoles de NOCTURNA con mis amigos, habia acabado de hacer mis quiaceres dela casa por lo que tenia que arreglar mis cosas para la nocturna, la nocturna era a las 6:30 pm y nos veriamos en la tienda de bicicletas Summit Cyclerey, llevaria mi Slayer 70 de Rocky Mountain, una gran bicicleta que en el 2015 se dejo de producir, ahora estamos en el 2019...- Valla como vuela el tiempo- Suspire- Bueno... tengo que apresurarme, en unas horas nos reuniremos... tengo que ver el auto, seme paso eso...- Dije, mientras mi hanitacion y caminaba por el pasillo un poco largo y llegaba a las escaleras y comenzaba bajando las escaleras, cuando abri la puerta me tope con alguien que se vei muy agitado y lo reconozi al instante- Hola Esteb...- No pude terminar al ser interrumpido por mi mejor amigo

Esteban: Humphrey! ayudame... es... Nora- Le dije asustado

Humphrey: No entendia lo que me dijo... problemas con su ¿NOVIA?!, nunca me espere esto ya que ellos siempre eran muy unidos... bueno hasta ahora- Dime que es lo que paso- Le pregunte

Esteban: Primero dejame... entrar... no valla a ser este... siguiendo - Le dije con dificultad al respirar

Humphrey: Oye... no es ella ¿Nora?, la que esta al otro lado de la calle- Le dije inquieto

Esteban: Cuando dijo eso sabia que estaba muerto, sentia un escalofrio que recorrio toda mi espina dorsal- NO MAMES! DONDE CABRON!- Le dije gritando y espantado

Humphrey: Me empese a reir de su exprecion en la cara por lo que no pude contenerme y soltarme como loco

un pinche enfermo Humphrey- Le dije serio y enojado

Humphrey: Me empese a calmar de la broma que le hice a Esteban- Ay ay ay 'cof' 'cof'... ahhhhh no MAMES hubieras. visto tu cara... casi te cagas del susto jajajjajaja- Le dije mientras me empesaba a reir

Esteban: YAAAA CABRON! no es gracioso...- Le dije muy serio- Idiota- Murmure

Humphrey: Ahhhhh... bueno ya... cuentame lo que paso- Le dije mientras entrabamos a mi casa y cerraba la puerta y nos sentabamos en el sofa de la sala

Esteban: Bueno... lo que paso es que... le menti...- Le dije con un suspiro

Humphrey: Y que le ocultaste- Le dije preguntando

Esteban: Suspire- Le dije que iria a trabajar... pero no fue asi- Le dije desepcionado

Humphrey: Me quede atonito cuando me dijo eso... sabia lo que hizo, pobre de el...- Espera... me estas dicienso que te acos...- No pude terminar al ser interrumpido por Esteban...

Esteban: No CABRON! como crees que yo le haria algo asi a Nora... no soy asi... tu sabes lo que hice...

Humphrey: Pronto entendi lo que me dijo...- Y tu Ibis Mojo ?... Esta con vida? - Le pregunte espantado... ya que mucho trabajo comprarsela, aunque hubiera sido usada...

Esteban: Recorde lo que le hizo, por lo que me me empese a preocupar mas-

Humphrey: Vi su camnio repentino de humor por lo que su bici... no estaria del todo BIEN- Ahhhhhhh tranquilo... que fue lo que paso... dime- Le dije calmado

Esteban: Esta bien... le dije que fui a trabajar... y no fue asi... sali de la casa y fui al garage y tome mi bici y me encamine a la ruta el Cerezo... ella me siguio con el auto... se me atravezo y me cai al piso con todo y bici, supe que era ella por lo que intente pararme y seguir peladiando, su pude pero... antes de... legar a mi casa me habiento el carro, por lo que rode por el cofre pero... mi bici fue arrollada por las llantas, el auto se atoro por lo que me pare del piso y corri hasta aca... NECESITO que puedas traer mi bici... ENSERIO... por favor amigo- Le dije triste mientras le rogaba

Humphrey: Me qude pensando si aceptaba... luego de unos 8 minutos estaba listo para responderle... -No lo se amigo... y si acepto que gano yo?- Le dije

Esteban: Ahhhhh... bueno... pues que ¿quieres?- Le pregunte desconfiado de el

Humphrey: Eso lo vermos despues...- Le dije serio, no me gustaba que me usaran para estas cosas del AMOR y que la mamada, pero no tenia opcion es mi mejor amigo y los mejores amigos se ayudan... bueno eso supongo...-

Esteban: Sabia que no era nada bueno lo que me pediria- Esta bien- Suspire- Vamos, es ahora o nunca- Le dije

Humphrey: Si... como tu digas- Le dije sin animos

Esteban: Ohhhhh vamos viejo... ¿que es lo que puede pasar? - Le dije ocultando mi miedo...clara mente tenia miedo de lo que me hiciera o de alla echo con mi bicicleta

Humphrey: Sabes que en estas cosas no soy bueno..- Le dije recordando el padado, no era bueno hablando con CHICAS... asi es era un hermitaño, todo el dinero lo gastaba en componentes para mi bicicleta, era un vicioso con mi bicicleta, era mi posecion mas preciada de toda mi vida.-

Esteban: Es mejor que nos demos prisa, mientras mas rapido mejor- Le dije mientras me paraba del sillon y caminaba ala puerta

Humphrey: Como tu digas- Le dije sin animos y caminaba a la puerta y la abrua y sali y atras venia Esteban, "estaria bien ir ala cochera para probar el auto que me dejo mi padrasto..." pense- Oye mejor vamos a mi cochera- Le dije mientras cambiaba de rumbo y caminaba a la cochera de mi casa

Esteban: ADONDE VAS!- Le dije gritando

Humphrey: No quiero caminar a lo pendejo- Le dije

Esteban: "Que es lo que trama" pense

Humphrey: Ya estaba enfrente de la cochera, mi inque enfrente de una mazeta y meti mi mano en ella, saque en control de la cochera,.presione un boton haciendo que la puerta metalica empezara a elevarse, mostrando mi vehiculo, era mi auto soñado de toda la vida y porfin en mis manitas- Que sexy- Dije con un suspiro

CHAN CHANNNN CHANNNNN, QUE LES PARECIO EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, A MI ME ENCANTO ESCRIBIRLO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA

SIN MAS QUE DECIR CHAOOOOO.


	2. La despedida

La Universidad Ottawa

Hola a todos coml estan... bien supongo YO o si estan MAL espero que este nuevo cap los mantenga entretenidos, bueno eso no es el caso, el caso es que quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo de esta historia, al igual si tienen una opinio, idea o critica, sera bienvenida para ayudar en este proyecto. Respondo reviews...estupido que soy, solo tengo un review...

The lone wolf 117: Que paso eseeee, si asi es peda ala mexicana que da bien de la chingada el dia y lo bueno que no tomaron mezcal jajaja, pero bueno queria una entrada diferente y aqui esta la actualizacion, saludos bro y gracias por tu review, al igual espero que soluciones tus historias, espero con ancias el primer capitulo de tus historia saludos bro ;D

P.V HUMPHREY

-Que sexy- Dije con un suspiro al ver que ahi estaba, ahi esperando que alguien se siente y lo encienda, que alguien haga rugir su motor ,V8 6.2L HEMI que produce 707 HP, capaz de alcanzar los 370 km/h, camine hacia adentro de la cochera, me voltie hacia la la derecha y precione un interuptor, se prendioron los focos de tubo de neon, relevando porfin el auto, ver ese color negro metalico, podia divisar su aleron de dos pies de altura con un color naranja chillon ver el frente del auto con una nariz de 18 pulgadas construida en fibra de vidrio, escotillas frontales, sin duda uno de los mejores autos en nascar a principios de los años 70, el auto era nada mas que un Dodge daynota del 69, empese a caminar hacia el auto y habri la puerta, note que las llaves estaban puestas, me sente, puse mi pie en el clucht y gire las llaves... el auto empeso a emanar una melodia hermosa, empese a meter el acelerador y sacar el cloucht suavemente, el auto empeso a avanzar, me detuve en la salida para precionar el boton del control de la cochera, la puerta metalica empeso a bajar- Y bien Esteban vas a caminar- Le preguente en tono burlon

Esteban: Empece a escuchar mucho ruido por lo que empese a caminar hacia la fuente de este, solo para ver un auto salir de la cochera de Humphrey, pero no cualquier auto sino un auto que cambio el mundo del Nascar un Dodge daynota del 69 un auto que esta al borde de la extincion, ya que solo se saco por un año por no tener buenas ventas, pero ahora veia una leyenda en las manos de Humphrey, ese color negro meralico con el aleron de color naranja chillon resaltaba mejor que un ferrari- Como es posible- Dije sin poder creerlo- Ese auto se devio de extingir con mi abuelo- Le dije mientras me acercaba mas al auto y empesaba a caminar al haciento del copiloto, abri la puerta y me sente-

-Esta es de mi abuelo que paso a mi padre y de ahi a mi, pero devo decirte algo, el auto estaba en las ultimas, mi padrasto estaba pensando en comprarme un Honda civic o un Golf gti, pero no, a el igual le fasino y nos llevo mas de 3 años restaurarlo en au totalidad, al igual te pido por favor que cierres la puerta- Vi como la cerro y empese a acelerar hacia donde el me indicaba-

30 MINUTOS DESPUES...

P.V Normal

Humphrey: Habian pasado 30 minutos desde que habia sacado mi auto, estabamos cerca del insidente con Esteban y su novia, solo espero que no este grave, la bici- Bueno al parecer esto sera dificil- Dije al ver la rueda delantera siendo aplastada por el neumatico del auto- Te dejo...- No pude terminar, ya que fui interumpido por Esteban-

Esteban: NO!, tu me dijiste que me ayudarias en esto- Le dije recordandi lo que me dijo

Humphrey: En primera nunca dije esto, pero lo solo te paso esta, la otra no, ella no es mi novia- Le dije mientras empesaba a precionar el freno, metia el clucht, bajaba de 2 a 1, luego de ahi puse el freno de mano- Bueno no dire nada mas- Le dije mientras apagaba el motor y sacaba las llaves, abri la puerta, sali del auto y empesaba a caminar donde estaba el problema, eran las 5:12 pm, solo faltaban minutos para la 6:00 pm- Espero que esto sea rapido- Me dije a mi mismo mientras caminaba donde estaba Nora

P.V NORA

-Estaba sentada en mi asiento, pensando en la estupidez que acababa de hacer- Como pude hacer esto, Esteban no me perdonara, pero se lo merecia nunca ma habia mentido, espero que no me deje- Estas y otras preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, pero algo robo mi atencion, era un auto muy bonito y al parecer era ya antiguo, por la carrozeria, al parecer el auto se estaba deteniendo cerca mio, cuando vi quien bajo una sonrisa crecio en mi rosto al ver quien era- Humphrey!- Grite al verlo, corri hacia el, sabia que el me podia ayudar en la cuestion de la bici y de mi relacion con Esteban, ya que ellos eran grandes amigos, segui corriendo hasta salte hacia el...

Humphrey: Vi como Nora me vio y venia hacia mi, venia corriendo muy rapido, hasta que vi como salto hacia mi, la recibi y casi nos caemos, pero ella me estaba... abrazando, no la culpo tuvo un dia muy tenso- Tranquula Nora estoy aqui para ayudarte- le dije mientras seguiamos abrazados- Cuentame que fue lo que paso- Le dije, ya que no confiaba del todo del relaro de Esteban, queria otro punto de vista

-Empese a relatar lo que habia sucedido con Esteban y yo...

Humphrey: Practicamente la historia era igual que la de esteban, muy bien Humphrey acabaste de desperdiciar 15 minutos, me dije a mi mismo- Ok Nora vere que puedo hacer- Le dije con calma

-Gracias Humphrey- Le dije mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo, tengo que admitirlo es muy suave

Humphrey: No hay de que Nora- Le dije mientras nos abrazabamos- Esperame necesito algo- Le dije mientras rompiamos el abrazo y me encaminaba hacia mi auto

-Esta bien Humphrey!- Le grite mientras veia como estaba en frente de su auto, veia como estaba hablando con alguien, no habia visto a nadie era como si estubiera escondido..

P.V ESTEBAN

-Ahi estaba YO escondido... bueno medio escondido solo me agache para que nadie me viera y escuchar la converzacion de Humphrey y Nora, al paracer escuchaba como hablaban tranquila mente, bien para mi ya que no habria tanto problema, lo unico que me preocupaba era mi Ibis Mojo mi nena- Espero que no gaste tanto en repararte- Me dije a mi mismo mientras que decirle a Nora cuando sea mi turno de hablar con ella, pero de pronto alguien toco el vidrio del para brisas- Que tan rapido... no mames... como me gustaria resolver tan rapido los problemas como tu- Le dije con un tono de broma al final

Humphrey: Me empece a reir de lo que me dijo...

-No entendia por que se reia tanto, no es que quiera trabajar de payaso o algo por el estilo, pero decidi preguntarle- Porque te ¿ries?- Le pregunte

Humphrey: Empese a calmarme un poco- Como eres tan inosente ay.

.. creias que YO resolveria tu problema, no mames, dije que te ayudaria, es lo que hice pude calmarla, el que enfrentara sus problemas eres tu no yo- Le dije serio al final- A si que FUERA DE MI AUTO Y RESUELVE TUS PEDOS- Le dije mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del copiloto y la habria

\- Que hijo de puta eres- Le dije enojado mientras salia de su auto- Por lo menos regresas por mi- Le pregunte

Humphrey: Soy uber o que pedo- Le dije en tono burlon mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del piloto, la habria y me sentaba en el asiento- Espero que lleges a la nocturna... a es cierto que valio madres tu bici- Le dije mientras metia clucht y encendia el auto, ponia el auto en neutro y mi pie en el freno- Pero esto de dara una leccion de NUNCA mentir, las mentiras pueden ser fasiles de decir, pero la ¿verdad?- Le dije- Puedes cerrar mi puerta por favor-

\- Asenti enojado y cerre su puerta, mas bien la asoto por el enojo- Nunca trabajas para uber- Le dije en tono burlon

Humphrey: Me rei de su broma, quite el freno de mano, rapidamente meti clucht, primera y di un aseleron, las ruedas derraparon, lo unico que me falto fue cerrar mi puerta, por lo que se asoto de manera brutal- MALDICION, voy a romper mis puertas- Dicho esto meti clucht, segunda me encaminaba rapidamente hacia mi casa, meti clucht y tercera...

25 MINUTOS DESPUES...

6:30 PM

P.V HUMPHREY

-Eran las 6:30 pm, ya estaba total mente vestido para reunirme en summit ciclerey, trai un jersey de Rocky Mountain Bicycles de manga larga, un short especial que traia un cojinete para mis "posaderas", mis calsetines marca Yety Bikes, zapatillas especiales que traian un sistema de enclipado para pedales especiales con el mismo sistema de enclipado, guantes Fox, lentes deportivos Zeal, casco Bell y mi cameblack con herramientas fundamentales por si pasa un desperfecto en la roda, desde las tipicas ponchaduras, hasta que a un cuate se le saliera el resorte de su suspensio, hacia se le salio el resorte, pero bueno era una bicicleta rigida un Rocky mountain Fusion, ahora trae un Instic 930 de la misma marca ya full suspension, estaba pasando por la cocina para ver que aperitivos podria llevar- Muy bien veamos que hay- Dicho esto frote mis manos extendidas una con otra, abri una alasena y empese abuscar...

5 MINUTOS DESPUES...

SEGUIMOS P.V HUMPHREY

-Habia tomado un paquete de galletas de chispas de chispas de chocolate blanco, 5 barras nutritivas, gomitas y unas mentas, al igual tome una botella del refrigerador de refresco (coca cola) y faltaba lo fundamental platanos asi es platanos, nueva mente abri el refigerador, me agache donde esta el compartimento de las verduras y frutas y tome 3 platanos- Esto es sufuviente- Dicho esto me quite me cameblack y empese a meter las cosas que hacian falta, empese a salir de la cocina y con alguien que no me esperaba...

P.

Desconozido: - Dije en tono alegre

Humphrey: Hola papa- Le conteste con ek mismo tono

Papa de Humphrey: Padrastro Humphreu padrastro- Le dije calmado

Humphrey: Esta bien padrastro... en fin no tengo tiempo de hablar con usted, hoy es miercoles de nocturna- Le dije emocionado al final

Padrastro de Humphrey: No te preocupes Humphrey, recuerda cuando regreses hablamos- Le dije alegre al final

Humphrey: No pa, recuerde que regresando me voy para Ottawa- Le dije recordandoselo

Padrastro de Humphrey: Es cierto casi se me olvida... , de casualidad sabes donde esta Niky- Le dije preguntando por su madre

Humphrey: Debio de salir a la lavanderia- sabiendo que tenia que ir a recoger la ropa de todos- Pero bueno me tengo que ir ya se me hizo tarde, lo bueno que siempre salimos como 6:30 puntuales pm- Le dije en tono de broma, sabiendo que saliamos como 7:30 pm, dicho esto me despedi de mi padrastro y sali corriendo hacia la cochera, empese a buscar mi rack para mi bicicleta, me tomo 5 minutos encontrarlo, de ahi 10 minutos para ponerlo en el techo ya asegurado como se debe, el rack que cargaba era un Yakima, saque el control de mi bolsa del short y precion el boton, la puerta metalica empeso a elevarse,camine hacia el asiento del piloto, abri la puerta, me sente y prendi el motor, puse la palanca de cambio en neutro y empese a dar aselerones, me encantaba escuchar sus caballos de fuerza- No me cansare de esto NUNCA- Me dije a mi mismo mientras metia clucht y primera, empese a aselerar un poco para salir, cuando estaba afuera de la cochera puse el freno de mano y el auto en neutral, me baje del auto y camine hacia para sacar a mi bebe mi Kenny, tome mi Slayer 70 de Rocky Mountain y me encamine hacia el auto, me agache un poco y puse mis manos en el cuadro y mas abajo del poste del asiento de mi bici, en un rapido movimiento la alse y la puse en el rack, puse la abrazadera en el tubo en diagonal de abajo de la bici, puse la abrazadera en medio del tubo y empese a girar una perilla para que abrazara total mente el tubo y no se movieva, fui a la llanta delantera que tenia la misma abrazadera, solo que mas chica, hice lo mismo con el rin de la bici y me dirigi a la trasera que hice lo mismo, hecho esto camine a mi puerta y me sente en el asiento, cerre mi puerta y me encamine a Summit Cyclerey...

7:23 PM...

P.V HUMPHREY..

\- Estaba llegando al donde Summit para reunirme con mis cuates, no tarde en ver que ahi estaban, empese a frenar y meti clucht y segunda de ahi hice el mismo movimiento para meter primera y girar a la izquiera para quedar en el estacionamiento de este negocio, veia su cara de asombro al notar el auto que traia, ya que mi unico vehiculo eran mis piernas y mi bici, apage el motor y sali del auto, tomando mis cosas, que serian mis guantes, casco y cameblack- Hola chicos- Les pregunte alegres

Jack- Bueno bueno bueno... porfin a alguien le compraron su auto- Dije en tono de broma

\- Me rei de su comentario, ya que yo siempre era el unico que no tenia auto- Ya sabes- Le dije mientras cerraba la puerta y bajaba mi bici- Bueno y ahora a donde iremos- Pregunte

Alex- Bueno, como hoy partes hacia Ottawa, iremos a los escalones- Dije emocionado

Sam- Estoy de auerdo- Dije- Pero lo que no entiendo Humphrey...¿ Por que la fiesta de graduacion no fue el mismo dia?- Le dije extrañado

\- Bueno...- Dije nervioso- Ese no es el tema- Dije rapidamente- Por cierto... solo somos 4 contandome?- Dije cambiando de tema

Antonio- Efectivamente Humphrey, una pregunta... ¿Donde esta Esteban? - Dije

Sam- Bueno basta de charlas... una subida nos espera- Dije

Alex- Asenti- Bueno... una carrera- Dije en tono competitivo

Jack- No lo se... Humphrey estaria en desventaga- Dije mirando a Humphrey

\- Solo por que mi bicicleta es de aluminio, no significa que pueda degarlos comiendo polvo- Dije en tono retador

Alex- Pues venga- Dijen en tono retador, mientras me montaba en la bicicleta y me enclipaba a los pedales enclipaba "click" y prendi mi lampara

\- Pues vamos- Dije mientras me montaba en la bicicleta y ponia mi zapatilla en los pedales de clip "click" y sacaba mi lampara de mi bolsillo izquierdo y la ponia en el manillar y la ajustaba para que no se moviera,.luego de eso la prendi

Los demas se montaron a sus bicis y se encliparon a los pedales y prendieron sus lamparas ya puestas en sus manillares

Sam- Rapidamente sali del estacionamiento con un caballito.

Tanto Humphrey como Alex y Antonio salieron con un caballito, pero Humphrey tenia mas experiencia manteniendo el equibrio, ya que el caballito implicaba muchas cosas, equilibrio, control del pedaleo y saber mantener la altura, para que la bicicleta no se elevra tanto y como ? facil... con el freno trasero dando pequeños toques, ya que Humphrey traia los shimano XTR...

( Los amigos de Humphrey llevan tanto casco, guantes, lamparas y sus cameblacks

8:00 PM..

P.V NORMAL..

Humphrey- De casualidad llevaba la delantera, tenia que admitirlo estaba total mente exausto, no por la subida, sino por que casi no dormi nada... pero bueno... estaba casi llegando a la cima, solo un poco...- Ah... maldicio... ne- necesito... practicar... mas... XC- Dije exausto, mientras ya habia llegado a la cima y me tiraba en el pasto

Alex- No pude aguantar el ritmo... bueno pudimos, ya que tanro Sam y Antonio venian subiendo caminando, al igual que yo- Solo un poco mas chicos- Dije exausto

Solo asintieron...

Sam- Como... Humphrey... puede... subir... de esa... forma- Dije exausto

Jack- No lo se- Dije tomando una bocanda aire

Alex- Seguimos subiendo, hasta que porfin habiamos llegado, encontramos a Humphrey sentado, en pleno silencio, admirando la frandiosa vista que daba este lugar, admirando las maravillas de Jasper...- Que piensas- Le pregunte mientras desjaba mi bici en el piso cerca de el y caminaba hacia el y me sentaba al lado suyo

Humphrey- Solo admiro vista, extrañare estos lugares hermosos, aqui es mi hogar, pero mis padres decidieron que es mejor que estudie la universidad en Ottawa- Dije con un suspiro

Alex- Si lo se lo se, yo igual extrañaria a Jasper si tuviera que irme, pero ve el lado positivo, estaras en la gras ciudad, Ottawa esta en el Top 5 de las ciudades mas desarrilladas- Le afirme

Humphrey- Si eso es un puto demasiado bueno, pero los lugares como este en Ottawa seran escasos- Dije con un suspiro

Alex- No afirmes si toda via no as explorado- Le dije

Humphrey- Cierto, aunque sea una gran ciudad deben de haber lugares como este, ademas Ottawa tiene demasiado turismo, en estos ultimos años Ottawa a tenido demasia influencia en el tema de turismo- Afirme

Alex- Ahi esta, siempre ve la vida positiva- Le dije mientras le daba unas en la espalda

Humphrey- Ahhhhhh... bueno es hora de bajar, son las 8:25 pm- Le dije tranquilo, mientras me paraba y le daba la mano a Alex para ayudarlo a pararse

Alex- Tome su mano, aunque si suene un poco gay, pero no tiraba a ese lado, y el me dio un tiron para levantarme- Gracias- Le dije

Humphrey- No hay de que Alex- Le dije mientras tomaba mi bicicleta que estaba a un lado mio- Ya llego la hora- Dije decidido mientras me montaba en la bicicleta y me enclipaba y sacaba mi celular y empesaba a buscar unas canciones densas para la bajada, ya que asi me siento mas atento y despierto, encontre una de Irom Maiden, Prowler, seleccione la cancion, yo nunca pero nunca ocupaba auriculares cuando andaba en bici, te atonta en el sentido mas importante, asi es el equilibrio, haci es los oidos son esenciales, cuando los distreas con algo, el sentido del equilibrio tambien si distrea, lo bueno que mi celular tiene buen bocina- VOY! Dicho esto me encamine al single track

La bajada no era tan para "expertos" era muy normal, ya saben lo tipico rock hardens, drops, curvas demasiado cerradoas, al igual habia llovido, por lo que el lodo casi mas parecia fango saltos de unos 9 a 18 metros de altura, donde los trucos se hacen presentes como un giro de 360 grados o un giro 180 grado, que lo unico que mueves es , tu no debes de girar, al igual los back- flips son esenciales al igual que los flips, la del aguila donde en el aire sueltas el manillar y halsas las manos, como un aguila o el tipico truco donde giras el manillar 180 grados o solo puedes colear la bicicleta

9:00 PM

P.V ALEX

-Ya habiamos acabado la bajada y como siempre hicimos lo tipico de todos los miercoles, pendejadas si lo tipico, al igual que hizimos el tipico juego, cruzados, se trata de cerrarte a tu adversario qu en esye caso es Humphrey, trata se cerrandole el paso al otro muy divertido y emocionante, peeeero no falta que un estupido no la mida bien y terminen dandose una revolcada horrible en el lodo, asi es Humphrey no la midio y el y yo chocamos y caimos fuerte mente en el lodo, lo malo esque fue a alta velicidad, para nosotros, segun mi Go-Pro calculo que hibamos bajando a 58 Kmh una velocidad un poco rapida- Eres un estupido Humphrey- Le dije mientras me levantaba de la mesa del OXXO en el que estabamos

Humphrey- Ya dije lo siento, cuantas veces necesito desirte que mi rueda delantera se patino y por eso me fui contra ti- Le dije cansado de reproches- Ya no seas mamon solo fue un poquito de fango o lodo- Le dije con al final la verdad parecia un lobo bañado en chocolatd jeje

\- ¿POQUITO ESTUPIDO? TENGO LODO HASTA ALLI ABAJO!- Le dije exaltado

Humphrey- Je je je... bueno YA con un baño se quita- Le dije mientras me levamtaba e hiba a tomar mi bici

Jack- Tiene razon Humphrey no seas niña Alex, comete un snikers jajajaja- Me empese a reir

Todos se empesaron a reir

\- Jajaja, esta bien, me tranquilizare- Dije

Humphrey- Ahhhhh, bueno es hora de que me valla, una autopista me espera- Dije emocionodo mientras me paraba, la verdad me encanta viajar, es magico poder conocer lugares, pero no en avion, si no en carro, si me pagaran por conducir y viajar SERIA FELIZ

Alex- Pero antes- Dije y me empese a parar, camine hacia Humphrey y le di un gran abrazo, mi mejor amigo se hiba a ir, talvez no para siempre,.peeeero por un largo tiempo si laaaargoo

Humphrey- Correspondi al abrazo- Te extrañare mi mejor amigo

Alex- Y yo a ti Humphrey- Dicho esto me separe de el

Sam- Hhhaaaayyyy pero que bonito- Dije con sarcasmo

Humphrey- Tambien para ti hay- Dije guiñando el ojo en forma de broma

Sam- Chee puto- Dije en tono de broma, luego me acerque y lo abraze- Procura no hacer tonterias ehh

Humphrey- Siii papa- Dije en tono de broma

Jack- Tambien me uni al abrazo, tenia que admitirlo extrañaria a Humphrey, ahora se ira a vida de soltero- Cuidate carnal- Le dije

Humphrey- Si carnal- Dije

Todos se separaron, vieron como Humphrey tomaba sus cosas, se ponia el casco, guantes y caminaba hacia su bici, se subio y se enclipo, prendio su lampara

Humphrey- Recuerden que no es un adios, el adios es para los muertos, esto es un hasta pronto- Dicho esto, saque mi movil y puse una cancion, para darme el "ambiente" para llegar a mi carro y de ahi para la casa, la cancion es Running Free de Iron Maiden- Somos pocos pero locos!- Dije mientras movia mi mano de un lado al otro, mientras salia de caballito, controlando con una sola mano, mienstras que la otra la seguia moviendo

HASTA PRONTO HUMPHREY!- Dijieron todos

Alex- Nunca me saldras sus caballitos- Suspire, viendo como ya habia abansado un largo tramo, como unos 220 metros llevaba y con UNA SOLA MANO!

10:30 PM

P.V HUMPHREY.

\- Ya estaba en la casa, ya estaba bañano, estab total mente sucio, mas bien PUERCO, pero bueno, ya estaba limpiesito... estaba bajando mis muebles con la ayuda de mi padrastro Mike... lo unico que faltaba era mi ordenador... pero pensaran ¿Como me llevare mis cosas? facil, si tienes por lo menos un remolque no tan grande ni tan chico, ahi entraba la base de mi cama, mi colchon, escritorio, mis dos sofas en forma de ovalo, en fin vrias cosas mas... ya todo estaba adentro del remolque, bueno CASI todo...

Mike- Listo Humphrey, es todo- Le dije con una sonrisa, mi hijo... bueno no mi hijo,.pero estaba orgulloso de el ahora, sufrio demasia en el pasado y hasta ahora nunca a caido, eso me alegra de el...

\- No papa solo falta algo- Me rei- Falta mi Imac- Sonrei

Mike- No pasa nada Humphrey, yo subo por ella- Dicho esto subi por el ordenador de mi Hijastro

10:40 PM

\- Todo estaba guardado, mi bicicleta en el rack y yo listo para irme, sabia que seria un largo pero LARGO viaje, me estaba despidiendo de mis padres- Los extrañare mucho- Dije mientras abrasaba a mis padres con mucha fuerza

Mike- Yo tambien de extrañare hijo... dijo hijastro- Dije mientras segui con el abrazo

Nicky- Prometeme que te cuidaras hijo mio- Dije mientras lo abrazaba con mas fuerza y una lagrina cai de mi, no lo queria dejar ir, pero este dia ha llegado, no hay vuelta atras, tiene que hacer su propia vida solo- Te amo hijo- Dije con dulzura

\- Yo tambien te amo Mama- Le dije mientras rompiamos el abrazo- Bueno... es hora de irme- Dije con un suspiro

Mike- Espera Humphrey- Sacaba unas llaves- Toma- Se las di

\- Gracias Papa... dijo Padrasto- Dije con una sonrisa- ADIOS!- Dije mientras entraba al auto, cerraba la puerta, lo encendia, metia cluch y primera, empesaba a acelerar y mire por mi espejo izquierdo, veia como mi casa se hacia cada vez mas pequeña por la distancia- Nueva vuda alla voy- Dije decidido, saque mi movil, lo conecte al auxiliar,.puse en alatorio y la primera cancion que empeso a sonar era Cuando seas grande de Miguel Mateos

CHANNN CHANNNN CHANNN, BUENO HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO, DECIDI ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA PARA MANTEBER VARIADI MI PERFIL, PERO LA HISTORIA EN QUE ME SENTRARE MAS ES VIVIR CONO UN LOBO SER UN LOBO, ESTA ES SOLO PARA DISTRAERME UN RATO ESCRIBIENDO ¿QUE SERA DE HUMPHREY AHORA? ¿PARA QUE SON LAS LLAVES QUE LE DIO MIKE? ¿COMO SERA AHORA LA VIDA DE HUMPHREY? ¿QUE HARA PARA MANTENERSE?


End file.
